


凛冬将至

by Rain0704714



Series: 马德里爱情故事 [39]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714
Summary: 一个发生在冬天的校园故事。
Relationships: Raúl González/José María Gutiérrez
Series: 马德里爱情故事 [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833133





	凛冬将至

Gutierrez不喜欢冬天，也不喜欢下雨天，Raul猜测两者都和"踢球踢的不爽"有关。而很不巧的是当这两件事凑到一起的时候，在他身边的仍然只有Raul。

尽管他并不认识Raul。

Raul刚从教学楼出来便碰见了Guti，他想如果Guti没有撑开自己的伞，他也许有机会和他共同打一把。

可惜少年先一步走到雨中，Raul听见他骂骂咧咧诅咒这垃圾天气，同时裹紧了自己的外套。他的金发被冷风吹得乱七八糟的，和Raul印象里永远整齐服帖的样子大相径庭，可是依旧那么好看。

Raul打着另一把红白相间的伞跟在他身后，整个世界骤然安静下来，只剩下淅淅沥沥的雨声和积水在Guti脚下破碎的声音。Raul忽然觉得平日里教学楼到学校大门的道路变得如此短暂，以及Guti的步伐稍显得有些快。

因此，Raul仅仅只能亦步亦趋地追随着他，看上去像一出荒诞默剧，如果被Raul的朋友们看到，肯定又要嘲笑他胆怯，再怂恿他是男人就不要怕直接上啊！

可是在Guti面前，16岁的Raul还只称得上是男孩，趁着初冬的雨季上演暗恋的戏码。

他像只没有主人的狐狸，等着他心心念念的人将他驯服。

那个人却毫不知情的开始转动他的白色大伞，让上面的皇马队徽旋转起来，雨水从伞中央飞向地面，在周身形成一个小小的水幕。

这个充满孩子气的举动打得Raul措手不及，连避让的准都没有，一滩水就在离心力和万有引力的双重作用下，毫不意外地拍在了Raul的脸上。

"......"

他抹了把脸，在一片模糊中看到Guti终于转过身来，他的蓝色眼睛和金发在灰蒙蒙的雨雾中格外醒目，脸上的笑容还未收敛，倒让Raul的那点尴尬消失的无影无踪。

"不好意思....."少年忙不迭地发出一连串的道歉："我没有看见你。"

Raul那清秀的脸庞上都是雨水，正顺着他的脖子流进衣领，他的卷发也沾了不少水珠，垂在额头前。

Guti只觉得面前的这位陌生的男孩又傻又漂亮，用茫然的眼神望着自己，简直像只迷了路的小动物。

Guti这种肆意惯了的孩子，最爱干的事就逮着迷路的动物先欺负一把，然后再放到它们该去的地方去。所以此时他忍不住再度笑了起来，让这个安静地世界出现了鲜活热闹的东西。

Raul想，他就是在那一刻被驯服的。

在凛冬到来的第一天。

End


End file.
